Cryin'
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: After Edward and Bella break up and Bella runs to the arms of another vampire, what happens to Edward? Does he ever find love again? Does he ever get over Bella? Or is he doomed to walk the earth alone for the rest of time? Edward/OC. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I own nothing, all know characters belong to their owners; I just like to play with them and have them do my bidding.

**Summary: **After Edward and Bella break up and Bella runs to the arms of another vampire, what happens to Edward? Does he ever find love again? Does he ever get over Bella? Or is he doomed to walk the earth alone for the rest of time? Edward/OC

I sat on my Harley at the end of the boardwalk, watching Bella laugh and flirt with the guy who replaced me by her side. I sighed. Even though it's been four months since our horrible breakup, I've taken to stalking her. I know it isn't healthy but I can't help it. I still love her and that will never change.

My heart sank even more, as if it could go any lower. As I watched him pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately; something that I was never able to do for fear of hurting her, I had a strong feeling that he at least knew I was here watching them.

That was confirmed when I heard, "_Get out of here Edward. I don't want her upset," _echo in my head.

He was right of course. I didn't want her upset over me again. She'd shed enough tears over me.

"I know. I'm going," I replied back to him.

With my super eyesight, I saw him nod in my direction as he led my one true love into the closest shop. I started the engine and then peeled out of there. I had no clear destination in mind, which was good because I didn't want Alice to see where I was headed. I kept driving at breakneck speeds; well for a human that is, being mindful of the cops.

I came to a stop three hours later. I didn't want to, but I needed gas. I pulled into the nearest gas station, filled up my tank and then went to pay. There was a pretty blond behind the counter and her mind went from bored to lustful as I approached.

"Hey handsome, nice bike," she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," I replied while handing her the money for the gas. I made sure to take a large sum of money out of my room before I left so that the others couldn't track me through my credit or bank cards.

"What year is it?" she asked while handing me back my change,

"It's a '62," I said, smiling because I actually got it in 1962. It was bought during one of my rebel periods.

"Maybe you'll take me for a ride sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe," I said with a wink. I heard her giggle as I walked out.

I climbed on my bike and looked back into the store. She was watching me and she waved when she saw me looking at her. I waved back and drove out of the garage.

I was starting to get thirsty so I directed my bike into the forest and kept driving till I found a secluded spot. I turned off the engine, got off the bike and then let my animal take over. Soon I'd bagged two deer and a mountain lion and made my way back to my bike. It was a nice spot, so I decided to stop here for awhile. My mind has been wanting to wander for quite some time, but I kept it off Bella as I was driving because I knew that I would have turned around and driven back to see her again.

There was an old oak not far from my bike, so I sank down under it and let my mind wander to that day.

_Four months earlier _

I was planning on going on a weekend hunting trip with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, but I didn't want Bella to be left alone. We still had a fear that either Victoria would come back and take her revenge on Bella or the Volturi would come to see if Bella was still human. I wanted Bella to stay with my sisters and mother, but she wasn't having it. She wanted to spend the day with that over sized dog, Jacob Black.

"Edward!" she screamed. "The pack can protect me just as well as you can. I don't get why you can't see that."

"And I don't get why you can't see how dangerous they are, love. They could kill you in an instant if one of them were to change while you were standing next to them," I spat back.

"God Edward, stop being such a prick. I've known most of them my whole life and they would never HURT ME."

"_Jasper, please calm her," _I pleaded to him in my mind. I was glad that we were having this argument at my house, for this exact reason.

"_No, Edward. I don't need her anger directed towards me. She'll never forgive me for manipulating her emotions," he_ replied.

"Love, I know that they wouldn't intentionally harm you but when they are in animal form, their judgment is not the same as when they are human, when it comes to who's friend and who's prey."

She growled at me while throwing up her hands. "You're never going to trust me or my judgments are you?"

"Of course I trust you. Just not on your assessment of the pack."

"That's a lie, Edward. You don't trust me. You don't trust that I love you and want to spend forever with you. You don't trust my judgments, you never let me make mistakes or pick my own goddamn clothes! You're a controlling son of a bitch, and I HATE YOU."

My heart broke when I heard those three words. My world was falling apart and I didn't know how to fix it.

"Bella, please tell me that you don't actually hate me. I know I can be a tad controlling but I do that only to protect you. I don't want you to ever get hurt by the monsters in my world."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what love?" I asked confused.

"Saving me, bringing me into this world."

"NO, never," I said with as much truth as I could push into my words.

"Then why won't you change me?" she demanded.

"I don't want to damn your soul to darkness."

"Edward, I know that you don't want me to suffer the thirst but I've never felt more safe in your world. It's where I belong and if you don't want to be by my side, then we will have to go our separate ways. The only way to be safe from Victoria and the Volturi is to become like you."

"But... I love you," I said with my heart breaking even more.

"I know you do, Edward, and I love you as well but it's clear to me that we've grown apart. We are only staying together for comfort, nothing else."

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes." I could see the tears that she was trying to hold back in her eyes.

"Then I won't force you to stay with me, but please don't leave the family. We all love you and wouldn't want to see you get hurt. One of the others will change you if you so wish it and teach you the ways of our lives. I promise that I won't try to win you back. I'll leave even if it will make things easier for you."

"Thank you, Edward, for not forcing me and for letting me stay here with your family. I don't want you to leave. This is your house after all."

"If you insist, Bella, but if at any time I make you were uncomfortable. Please let me know and I'll leave."

"You're a good man, Edward Cullen, and no matter what, I will always love you."

"I love you as well, Bella. You are a good person as well with a heart of gold."

She hugged me then and that was the end of our relationship. It wasn't long after we broke up that Bella's mate turned up. Alistair had come for a visit; something that was rare for him and as soon as his eyes landed on Bella, they were drawn together instantly. I could see that they were mates and Jasper confirmed it. I was both sad and happy that she had found her mate; it was then that I made decision to leave. I pleaded with Alice not to tell the others of my decision and after much convincing and promises on my part that I would check in with them once in awhile, I life Cullen Manner. Bella wasn't there when I left; I don't think I would have been able to go had she been, I left a note for her, took my money and then hopped on the Harley and left. Of course I didn't really leave town, I took to stalking Bella and Alistair up till today that is.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts; they weren't doing anything other than tormenting me. I needed to get on with my life, I need to try things that I hadn't tried yet and hopefully, maybe meet my mate one day. The first thing that I'm going to do, is go back to that garage and see if the cashier from the gas station wants to take that ride with me now. I stood up from my spot, dusted myself off and then hopped back onto my bike and started the drive back to the gas station. I hope Jean was still there.

**A/n: **Yep, so I'm trying something new, no this will not go back to Edward and Bella, this will stay Edward/OC. Now for those of you reading 'The Rebel Soldier and his Little Lady' I haven't given up on it, I'm just lost my creative juice for that story but I think its slowly coming back, so I'll be working on it again soon. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and to those that celebrate it, Happy Easter. Also 'A Thousand Years' and 'The Rebel Soldier' have both been nominated for awards in 'The Non-Canon Awards'. 'The Rebel Soldier' for 'Other Non-Canon Pairing, judges section' and 'A Thousand Years', for 'Bella/Jasper judges section'. Voting starts on April 2nd, to vote and see the other stories that are nominated, go here; just remember to take out the spaces, thenon-canonawards. blogspot. com. au *waves* till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I still own nothing, beta by JoyfulyetHesitantPen and the banner is made by Deebelle1.

The sun was just setting behind the mountains when I came to a stop outside of the gas station. I hopped off my bike and went inside, the bell over the door tinkled announcing my arrival. The sound of my boots hitting the linoleum was the only sound after the bell stopped ringing, I sniffed the air to see if there was anything unusual going on but the only smell that I could detect was a single humans.

"Sorry we're closing." was called from the back.

"Good because I wanted to take you for a ride." I answered Jean.

She came out from the back and her eyes lit up when she saw me, she came closer to me and said, "Really?"

"Yep! So once you're done closing up, we'll go and after if you're up for it, I'll take you to dinner."

"That sounds awesome; I'll be done in ten minutes. I'm Jean by the way. Jean Sampson." she replied with a smile.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. Anything I can help with to speed it up?"

"Well if you want, you can sweep the floors while I deal with the money."

"Just point me in the direction of the broom."

We walked to the back; I took off my jacket and took the broom from Jean's hand. I walked back out to the front and began sweeping; I hummed while I was doing it. If I had wanted to, I could have done it in vampire speed but there was something nice about doing it at a human's pace. Before long I was done sweeping, I went back into the office to see what Jean wanted me to do next, she asked me to wash down the floors because that was the last thing that needed to be done.

Once the gas station was cleaned, we headed up and Jean locked the doors while I pulled down the metal garage door. When that was done, I led Jean over to my bike, hopped on and then after she was on, I gave her the other helmet, put mine on and then revved my engine and pulled out of the lot. It felt great to have a woman wrap her arms around me again. I drove till we came to the lake, I turned off the engine and we both got off and just went to sit on the sand and watch the waves crash against the shore. It was odd, not once did I have the urge to drain her, it didn't bother me to be around her like it usually did with the humans back at Forks High.

I lost track of how long we sat there in complete silence but when I heard her stomach growl I suggested that we head to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. Jean agreed told me where the best one was and so after helping her to stand we got back on to the bike and drove to 'Johnny's.' It wasn't a fancy restaurant but it was cozy and homey, we took seats towards the back and looked over the menu, after placing our orders with Jenny the waitress, Jean started to ask me questions.

"So Edward, where are you from?" she asked after taking a sip of her drink.

"A tiny town in Washington called Forks." I replied.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bad breakup, wanted to get away for awhile."

"I'm sorry about that." she said while placing her hand on top of mine, if she noticed the coldness of it, she didn't respond.

I shrugged, "It's ok, it just wasn't working out like I thought it was."

"What happened?" I could see the concern laced in her eyes and I also heard her say, _'Who would ever leave a catch like this?'_

"I don't really want to get into all the details, it's still too painful."

"I completely understand. So tell me about your parents? any siblings?"

"Dad is chief doctor at Forks General, mom is an antiques restore I have two sisters and two brothers."

"What are their names?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen; that's dad, Esme; mom and my sisters are Alice and Rosalie and my brothers are Jasper and Emmett."

"Are you all alike?"

"No, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they were adopted as were Alice and Emmett adopted."

"What's it like having all those adoptive siblings?"

"It's great actually. For a long time I was the only one but then when the others came, I was happy because I had people to hang out with a talk to."

"Sounds like you guys get along great."

"Yeah we do, we have our fights but we never stay mad at each other for long."

"That's a good thing." she said with a smile.

"Yes it is. So what about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child. Mom is a teacher and dad is a firefighter; mom worries every time that he walks out that door that he won't come back."

"That sounds very hard on her."

"Oh it is but I help her get through it as much as I can."

"That's a good thing that you do."

Jean just nodded her head and we dug into our meals that were placed before us as Jean was talking. I had trouble keeping the food down and I had to keep chanting that soon I would be able to throw it back up again. Once we were done and Jean had had her dessert of chocolate cake; I passed on that, we left. I drove her back to her place and after giving her a kiss goodnight; I promised that I would take her for another drive.

**A/n: **I know it's not really a long chapter but my creative has been hit and miss lately and I wanted to get something out to y'all. I'm working on the next chapter for 'The Rebel Soldier' and hope to have it up soon also.


End file.
